Fairy Idol!
by AnimePrincess64
Summary: Once a year, the members of Fairy Tail hold a singing competition! But since it's Lucy's first year, will she make it to the top? Or will she be stuck at the bottom. NaLu, GaLe, LaLi (Laxus and Lisanna) and Gruvia are all included. I now have a youtube account and I will make a playlist of all the songs used during the story. It's best of listen to the song while reading. Enjoy! ;P
1. Day 1

_**Lucy's POV**_

So today, Master Makarov has some big announcement to make. Apparently, everyone knows what's going on except me and the other guild member that haven't been here for a whole year. In other words, Juvia, Gajeel, Pantherlily, Wendy, Carla, and I were all clueless. Everyone in the guild is in front of the stage of the guild. I then see the lights swirl around the guild hall and they focus in on Makarov at center stage.

"Everyone, the time has come for Fairy Tail's favorite event of the year. Fairy Idol!" Makarov announces. The whole guild cheers. I swear this is the loudest they've ever been. "Now this year there are 4 stages. It's one stage per day. The first stage is Groups of 4 of your choice. The second stage is Pairs. The pairs with be drawn from a hat and the partners must be the opposite sex of each other. The third stage is also a solo, but you must play an instrument. It matters not what instrument it is. The fourth stage is the finals. The 2 finalists choose what they get to do. Now I will introduce this year's judges." The lights shone down on three other figures that were behind Makarov. "This year's judges will be Mirajane, Gildarts, and Erza!"

"I can't wait to see everyone perform." Mirajane states.

"Now you all have until tomorrow to practice, so get busy!" Erza yells. Everyone scatters all around the guild trying to find a group. I then see Levy run towards me.

"Lu-chan! Do you want to be in a group with me, Lisanna, and Juvia?" Levy-chan pleads. I don't know if I should do this. But since Juvia is doing it, how bad can it be?

"Sure. I'd love to!" I reply.

"Alright! Let's go over to the others at the bar." Levy-chan suggests. I follow her and I see Juvia talking to Lisanna. "She said yes!

"Oh boy! We're gonna rock it tomorrow!" Lisanna yells.

"But we still need to pick a song to sing." Juvia points out.

"I've got an idea. Why don't the three of you all sleep over at my house and we can pick a song and rehearse." I suggest.

"That's sounds like fun! The actual singing doesn't start until late in the afternoon tomorrow. So we should have plenty of time." Lisanna agrees.

"What time should Juvia be there by?" Juvia questions.

"I'll say about 6:30. But be careful that you aren't followed there by any competition. Mainly the guys." I say. We look over and see Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Laxus planning something.

_**Natsu's POV**_

This is gonna be awesome! My group from the competition is Laxus, Gray, and Gajeel. While we were discussing plans I overheard Lucy talking to Juvia, Lisanna, and Levy about the song they are going to sing for the competition. So the guys and I are going to sneak to Lucy's house and spy on them so that we have the upper hand for the competition. Gajeel and I brought alone Happy and Pantherlily for this supper secret mission. That night, after I see the Juvia, Lisanna, and Levy walk in together into Lucy's place, we all stand against the wall and listen in on the conversation. This is gonna be sweet!

_**Levy's POV**_

At around 6:30, Juvia, Lisanna, and I all arrive a Lu-chan's house. I knock on the door to her apartment and Lu-chan opens the door.

"Great, you're all here!" Lu-chan greets us and she invites us in. "Sorry about the noise, I was listening to some songs to see if I could find any that were good for the competition."

"Did you find any?" I question.

"Yeah, I found a few." Lu-chan replies.

"Where should we put our sleeping bags?" Lisanna questions.

"You can lie them next to my bed. I don't want to be the only one in a bed so I'll be sleeping on the floor too!" Lu-chan states. We all unravel our sleeping bags and we listen to different songs that Lu-chan thought were good for us to sing. I was facing the window when I saw the tip of a white wing. I knew who it was. That jerk! I can't believe he'd spy on us! He has better things to do than this like eating scrap metal or practicing with his own band! I walk up to the window.

"Levy, what's wrong?" Lisanna questions. I keep walking up to the window and open it and I hear a small gasp.

_**Gajeel's POV**_

I hear the smallest footprints walk up to Blondie's window and I know that it's Shrimp. Even though she's small she can get really, really angry. I hear the window open. I'm dead.

_**Levy's POV**_

I open the window and I see Pantherlily holding Gajeel up to the window and Happy doing the same thing with Natsu.

"Gajeel…!" That idiot! I wouldn't do this to him so why does he do this to me?!

"T-this isn't what it looks like!" Gajeel protests. Lucy, Lisanna, and Juvia all come up behind me.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?!" Lu-chan yells.

"We were just flying around and we heard a commotion coming from here so we got here as fast as we could!" Natsu explains.

"Yeah sure Natsu. I can tell when you lie." Lisanna states. I look over the edge a little more and I see Laxus and Gray up against the wall.

"It's not just them, Gray and Laxus are down there!" I yell as I point at the other spies. As I point out the spies, I begin to feel air under my feet instead of the ground. I start to fall out the window.

"Levy-chan!" I hear Lu-chan yell. I close my eyes and brace for impact. But before I could hit the ground I feel something wrap around my waist and then I am pulled into something. I slowly open my eyes and I see black. Am I dead?

"If you think you're dead, then you've got another thing comin'." I hear a voice say. I look up.

"G-Gajeel." I whisper.

"Oi, don't go jumping out windows." Gajeel teased.

"I didn't jump. I fell!" I yell back.

"Oh yeah you fell." Lisanna stated. I have a bad feeling about this.

"Right into Gajeel's arms." Lu-chan finished. The girls giggle and I can hear the guys trying as best not to laugh. I can feel the heat of my embarrassment flood my checks.

_**Gajeel's POV**_

I can see the color flood to the Shrimp's face and that doesn't help along with the fact that everyone is laughing.

"C-can you put me back in Lu-chan's room please?" Shrimp questions. I forgot that I was still holding on to her. I place her back in Blondie's room.

"Let's head back to my place and rehearse. The mission failed but we got a good laugh out of tonight!" Natsu yells.

"Shut up!" I yell.

"Wait 'til the guild hears about this!" Gray adds in.

"Shut up!" Shrimp and I yell at the same time.

"Look at that! They talk at the same time just like a couple!" Laxus yells.

"We are not a couple!" Shrimp and I yell again. I fly away and I don't look back. The guys follow close behind me. God, there all idiots.

_**Lisanna's POV**_

Okay, so beside the little Gajeel and Levy moment, everything is going out smoothly.

"Gray-sama, don't leave Juvia!" Well, almost everything. We picked out our song and we are gonna rock it tomorrow night!

The next day everyone at the guild hall was cheering for all of the participants. Everyone was really good. So we're up next and Master Makarov is about to introduce us.

"Alright. Our next group consists of Lisanna Strauss, Levy McGarden, Juvia Lockser, and Lucy Heartfilia. These talented young ladies are going to sing Wings by Little Mix, so let's give them a big round of applause!" Makarov announces. The curtain goes up slowly.

"Everyone, good luck!" I say.

"You too!" Levy states. The curtain rises all the way up and the music starts to play and we all start to sing.

**Mama told me not to waste my life**

**She said spread your wings my little butterfly**

**Don't let what they say keep you up at night**

**And if they give you shhhh...**

**Then they can walk on by**

**My feet, feet can't touch the ground**

**And I can't hear a sound**

**But you just keep on running up your mouth yeah**

**Walk, walk on over there**

**'Cause I'm too fly to care, oh yeah**

**Your words don't mean a thing**

**I'm not listening**

**Keep talking, all I know is**

**Mama told me not to waste my life,**

**She said spread your wings my little butterfly**

**Don't let what they say keep you up at night**

**And they can't detain you**

**'Cause wings are made to fly**

**And we don't let nobody bring us down**

**No matter what you say it won't hurt me**

**Don't matter if I fall from the sky**

**These wings are made to fly**

**(Hey, hey, woo!)**

**I'm firing up on that runway**

**I know we're gonna get there someday**

**But we don't need no ready steady go, no**

**Talk, talk turns into air**

**And I don't even care, oh yeah**

**Your words don't mean a thing**

**I'm not listening**

**Keep talking, all I know is**

**Mama told me not to waste my life,**

**She said spread your wings my little butterfly**

**Don't let what they say keep you up at night,**

**And they can't detain you**

**'Cause wings are made to fly**

**And we don't let nobody bring us down**

**No matter what you say it won't hurt me**

**Don't matter if I fall from the sky**

**These wings are made to fly**

**I don't need no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey**

**I don't hear no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey**

**You better keep on walking**

**I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd**

**You better keep on walking**

**I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd**

**Your words don't mean a thing**

**I'm not listening**

**They're just like water off my wings**

**Mama told me not to waste my life**

**She said spread your wings my little butterfly (my little butterfly)**

**Don't let what they say keep you up at night**

**And they can't detain you**

**'Cause wings are made to fly**

**And we don't let nobody bring us down**

**No matter what you say it won't hurt me**

**Don't matter if I fall from the sky**

**These wings are made to fly**

**And we don't let nobody bring us down**

**No matter what you say it won't hurt me**

**Don't matter if I fall from the sky**

**These wings are made to fly **

After the song, everyone cheered for us and the curtain dropped. Lucy, Levy, and Juvia all topple on me and we have a group hug.

"That was so much fun!" Lucy states.

"Juvia thought we were amazing!" Juvia adds. I hear footsteps coming towards us and it's Laxus and the others. I see Levy's face turn red after seeing Gajeel but I can't blame her. I bet she was scared after what happened. She almost wanted to drop out this morning.

"You guys did really well." Natsu compliemented.

"Thanks Natsu. I'm sure you guys will do awesome!" Lucy states.

"We better get going." I state. The four of us start to exit off the stage and into the audience.

"Alright everyone, this is the last group of the night so let's introduce them. We have Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, and Laxus Dreyar singing Back for you by One Direction. As soon as I heard Master say that, we all started breaking out laughing.

_**Lucy's POV**_

I can't believe that the guys are singing One Direction! My stomach hurts from laughing so hard.

"Everyone we need to stop laughing!" Levy-chan yelled with laughing breaks in between. We heard the music to the song start and the boys started to sing.

**Whenever I close my eyes, I picture you there**

**I'm looking out at the crowd, you're everywhere**

**I'm watching you from the stage yeah**

**You're smile is on every face now**

**But every time you wake up**

**You're hearing me say**

**Goodbye**

**Baby, you don't have to worry**

**I'll be coming back for you, back for you, back for you, you**

**Lately, I've been going crazy**

**I'll be coming back for you, back for you, back for you, you**

**I've never been so into somebody before**

**And every time we both touch I only want more**

**So tell me nothing's going to change yeah**

**And you won't walk away yeah**

**Cause even though every night you'll know what I'll say**

**Goodbye.**

**Baby, you don't have to worry**

**I'll be coming back for you, back for you, back for you, you**

**Lately, I've been going crazy**

**So I'm coming back for you, back for you, back for you, you**

**Right back for you**

**Right back for you**

**Right back for you**

**Lately, I've been going crazy**

**So I'm coming back for you**

**Yeah I am coming back for you yeah**

**Baby, you don't have to worry**

**I'll be coming back for you, back for you, back for you, you**

**Lately, I've been going crazy**

**So I'm coming back for you, back for you, back for you, you**

**Right back for you, right back**

**Right back for you, right back**

**Right back for you, right back**

**Right back for you.**

**Lately, I've been going crazy**

**So I'm coming back for you, back for you, back for you, you.**

I can't believe I am about to say this, but the guys did really well. It's almost scary.

"They're probably our biggest competition at the moment." Lisanna states.

"Juvia agrees. But that's because they have Gray-sama!" Juvia goes into her own little world that no one dares tries to wake her up from it. I can see Master Makarov talking with Erza and the other judges. I see them hand the Master an envelope and Makarov walks up on stage.

"Alright. So I have just talked with the judges and we have 2 groups moving on to the next round. And those two groups are…" Makarov opens the letter. "The winners of the first round are…!"


	2. Day 2

_**Gray's POV**_

Our group just finished our performance and Master Makarov was about to announce the two groups that are moving on the next stage.

"Alright. So I have just talked with the judges and we have 2 groups moving on to the next round. And those two groups are…" Makarov opens the letter. "The winners of the first round are Lucy's Group and Natsu's group!"

"Alright! Next round here we come!" Natsu cheers.

"I think you forgot something flame head." I point out.

"And what's that you stripping popsicle?!" Natsu gets up in my face.

"You forgot that from this point on we are rivals. And we have to perform a duet with one of the girls." Laxus explains. I look over a Lucy and the others. Any one of them would be fun to sing with. I then see Juvia having fun with the others. I'm glad to see her happy.

"Alright, the winners of the first round please report to the stage so that you can pick your partners for the next round!" Mirajane announces. We, along with the girls all walk up to the stage. "Alright, since your partner has to be the opposite sex of you, will have the boys pick for the girls." Erza walks up to Natsu with a hat and small slips of paper. I see Natsu's hand go into the hat and he pulls out a slip of paper.

"I have Lucy." Natsu stated.

_**Lucy's POV**_

Of all of the people to pick me for a partner, it just had to be Natsu. Oh well, there's nothing I can do about it. Natsu walks up next to me and we stand away from everyone else. I see Gray go next to pick his partner. His hand reaches in the hat.

"Juvia." Gray states. Just then Juvia goes crazy. She has heart where her eyes should be and he heart is beating out of her chest.

"Juvia is with Gray-sama!" Juvia squeals. Juvia and Gray walk over next to us. Levy and Lisanna are the only ones left. With the luck everyone else has been getting, Levy-chan and Gajeel are going to be paired up. I see Laxus putting his hand in the hat and he pulls out a slip of paper.

"I got Lisanna." Laxus states. Laxus walks up to Lisanna. And I thought that Levy and Gajeel had a height difference. Laxus, Lisanna, Gajeel, and Levy-chan all walk over to us and we stand in our pairs.

"Alright. The duets with be tomorrow at the same time. So you have the rest of the day today and most of tomorrow to practice." Erza states. After that, Natsu and Happy followed me home so that we could practice.

"So what song should we do?" Natsu questions me.

"I don't know. When we get back to my place we can listen to some duets and find out from that." I recommend.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Natsu grabs my wrist and drags me to my apartment. This is going to be one heck of a night. I wonder how Levy-chan is doing.

_**Levy's POV**_

I have Gajeel for a partner for the duets. I'm a little scared about what he has in mind, but I keep an open mind. Gajeel and I walk back to my room at Fairy Hills to discuss song ideas. I unlock the door to my room and books are scattered all around my room.

"I'm sorry about the mess." I apologize.

"I don't care; my place is covered in metal scraps." Gajeel states. I kinda expected that. I go digging for my iPod which is somewhere in this mess.

"Man, I wish I cleaned up before. I can't find my iPod anywhere." I complain. I continue to look through my piles and pile of books. God, where could I have put it? I then see something shine out of the corner of my eye. I look up at the top of one of my bookshelves and I see my iPod. "I found it!" I stand up and I try and reach my iPod.

"Do you want me to get it?" Gajeel offers.

"No I can get it." I say. I start to grab thick books and stack them on top of each other. After about 5 or 6 books, I step on the top one and I grab my iPod. "I got it!" I start to lose my balance and the books topple over. I then feel someone catch me.

"Geez, that's the second time I've saved you with in a day." Gajeel states. I jump out of his arms and grab my small speaker. I start to play my duets playlist and I sit down in one of my bean bag chairs. Gajeel soon takes a seat in the bean bag chair next to mine. I grab a book that I'm working on and start to jot down more in it.

"What are you doing?" Gajeel questions.

"Working on a book. It's about all of the guild members we have and had that I know of. I'm not even close to done because we have so many people in the guild." I explain.

"Well who do you have done?" Gajeel questions.

"Let's see." I look through my book and start to name of everyone I've done. "I have Master, Macao, Gildarts, Erza, Mirajane, Mystogan, Laxus, Juvia, Freed, Natsu, Gray, me, Cana, Elfman, you-"

"I wanna see my page!" Gajeel starts to go after the book and I pull it away.

"No way! No one is gonna see it until it's done!" I yell. Gajeel land flat in a pile of books. "That's what you get for asking without permission." I taunt. Gajeel isn't moving. "Gajeel?" I start poking his face. I then feel a hand grab my ankle and the book comes flying out of my hands.

"And that's what you get for think that me falling face first in books can knock me out!" Gajeel states. That sneaky little dragon slayer! He grabs the book and flips to his page. "Found it!"

"Gajeel don't read it!" My arms are flailing around to try and get the book back.

"Too late Shrimp!" Gajeel yells.

"I give up." I walk back over to my bean bag chair. I look over at my clock. It's 11:39 at night. I should probably get to bed soon.

_**Gajeel's POV**_

I look back a Shrimp and she's about to fall to sleep. I already read my page in her book. I walk back over to her and sit in the bean bag next to her. I place the book in her lap. She's asleep. Her head is drooped down. I slowly move her head onto my shoulder so that she can sleep. I look at her clock and it's almost midnight. I think I'll take a little nap and then I'll head home. I fall asleep next to the Shrimp. I bet Gray is having a ball with Juvia.

_**Gray's POV**_

Being partners with Juvia isn't as bad as I thought it would be. I mean, every once in a while she goes crazy, but we picked out our song and we've started rehearsing.

"Can I use your bathroom?" I questions.

"Yeah, it's right through there." Juvia points out. I use the bathroom and when I get out Juvia is out cold in her chair. I don't blame her though. We've been practicing for hours. I walk up to her. I pick her up in my arms and I lay her down in her bed. I gently brush away one of her stray hairs out of her face. I wonder how Laxus is doing with Lisanna.

_**Lisanna's POV**_

Okay, so I'm partners with Laxus and I can't think of any song ideas. I've been writing them down on a note pad. I swear by the end of the night by room is going to be flooded with crumpled up pieces of paper.

"Uhh! I can't think of a song!" I complain. I see Laxus listening to his iPod, but I can't make out what he's listening to. I slowly sneak up behind him and grab his headset and iPod.

"Oi! Give that back!" Laxus yells. I run all around my apartment. I put on the headset and I am shocked about what Laxus was listening to. Country music. I then feel the headset come off my ears and the iPod out of my hands. I look at Laxus with a confused look "What, you think I just listen to Metal or Rock?"

"Kinda." I reply.

"Do you like country?" Laxus questions.

"Yeah." I reply.

"Do you know any country duets?" Laxus questions.

"Yep." I answer.

"You wanna do a country duet?" Laxus questions.

"Hell yes!" I yell. Laxus and I start to listen to different duets. I wonder how Natsu is doing with Lucy.

_**Natsu's POV**_

So Lucy and I picked out our song for tomorrow and we started to rehearse it.

"You've got a nice voice Lucy!" I compliment.

"Thanks! You do too!" Lucy replies. "Do you want to run through it one more time?"

"Nah, my head hurts. Mind if I crash here tonight?" I question.

"Not in my bed!" Lucy yells.

"Course not! I'll sleep on the floor." I reply.

"Alright, but if you pull anything funny, I'm kicking you out." Lucy threatens. After that, I fell asleep on the floor next to Lucy's bed.

_**Lucy's POV**_

So in the middle of the night, I'm woken up by footsteps in my apartment. I think it's just Natsu looking for something to eat. I ignore it and try to go back to bed. But then I feel something crawl into me bed and I jump up. It's just Natsu.

"Igneel…" Natsu is thinking about Igneel. I bet he misses him like crazy. Same with Gajeel and Wendy. I wonder if they'll ever see them again.

_**Laxus's POV**_

Today is the day of the duet performance and after a long day of rehearsing, I think Lisanna and I are doing pretty good. We're the first pair up and I hear Gramps start to introduce us.

"Good Evening Everyone!" Gramps announces. "Tonight is the duet performance! Our first pair is Laxus and Lisanna and they will be singing Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley and Alison Krauss." The curtain rises and I have my guitar slung across my back. I place my guitar in my lap and I start to strum the intro.

**She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette**

**She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget**

**We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time**

**But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind**

**Until the night**

**He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger**

**And finally drank away her memory**

**Life is short but this time it was bigger**

**Than the strength he had to get up off his knees**

**We found him with his face down in the pillow**

**With a note that said I'll love her till I die**

**And when we buried him beneath the willow**

**The angels sang a whiskey lullaby**

**La la la la la la la...La la la la la la laaaa...**

**La la la la la la la...La la la la la la laaaa...**

**The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself**

**For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath**

**She finally drank her pain away a little at a time**

**But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind**

**Until the night**

**She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger**

**And finally drank away his memory**

**Life is short but this time it was bigger**

**Than the strength she had to get up off her knees**

**We found her with her face down in the pillow**

**Clinging to his picture for dear life**

**We laid her next to him beneath the willow**

**While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby**

**La la la la la la la...La la la la la la laaaa...**

**La la la la la la la...La la la la la la laaaa...**

**La la la la la la la...La la la la la la laaaa...**

**La la la la la la la...La la la la la la laaaa...**

The curtains closed. After the light disappear and I feel someone wrap their arms around my neck.

"Laxus that was some much fun!" I hear Lisanna say. It's a good thing she and I can't see anything, 'cause I think my face is a red as Natsu's hair.

"We should get off the stage; I can hear Gray and Juvia coming.

"R-Right." Lisanna lets me go and we head into the audience. We stand in the middle of the crowd and we watch the rest of the performances.

_**Carla's POV**_

I didn't think that Wendy should have participated in the stupid competition, so I told her to sit this one out. I have to admit though; we have some really good singers in the guild. I see Master Makarov walk back up on stage after Lisanna and Laxus's performance.

"Alright everybody, let's get this show on the road. Our next duet is performing Just Give Me a Reason by P!nk and Nate Ruess. Let's give it up for Gray and Juvia!" Makarov introduces. Juvia and Gray walk onto the stage and the music starts to play.

**Right from the start**

**You were a thief**

**You stole my heart**

**And I your willing victim**

**I let you see the parts of me**

**That weren't all that pretty**

**And with every touch you fixed them**

**Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh**

**Things you never say to me, oh, oh**

**Tell me that you've had enough**

**Of our love, our love**

**Just give me a reason**

**Just a little bit's enough**

**Just a second we're not broken just bent**

**And we can learn to love again**

**It's in the stars**

**It's been written in the scars on our hearts**

**We're not broken just bent**

**And we can learn to love again**

**I'm sorry I don't understand**

**Where all of this is coming from**

**I thought that we were fine**

**(Oh, we had everything)**

**Your head is running wild again**

**My dear we still have everythin'**

**And it's all in your mind**

**(Yeah, but this is happenin')**

**You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh**

**You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh**

**There's nothing more than empty sheets**

**Between our love, our love**

**Oh, our love, our love**

**Just give me a reason**

**Just a little bit's enough**

**Just a second we're not broken just bent**

**And we can learn to love again**

**I never stopped**

**You're still written in the scars on my heart**

**You're not broken just bent**

**And we can learn to love again**

**Oh, tear ducts and rust**

**I'll fix it for us**

**We're collecting dust**

**But our love's enough**

**You're holding it in**

**You're pouring a drink**

**No nothing is as bad as it seems**

**We'll come clean**

**Just give me a reason**

**Just a little bit's enough**

**Just a second we're not broken just bent**

**And we can learn to love again**

**It's in the stars**

**It's been written in the scars on our hearts**

**That we're not broken just bent**

**And we can learn to love again**

**Just give me a reason**

**Just a little bit's enough**

**Just a second we're not broken just bent**

**And we can learn to love again**

**It's in the stars**

**It's been written in the scars on our hearts**

**That we're not broken just bent**

**And we can learn to love again**

**Oh, we can learn to love again**

**Oh, we can learn to love again**

**Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent**

**And we can learn to love again**

Everyone clapped for Juvia and Gray as they walked off stage. Ow, my head. I start to see vague images of the future. I see the guild destroyed and some kind of dragon roar attack, but it's not Wendy's, Gajeel's, or Natsu's. My images are gone. I have a bad feeling about this.

_**Wendy's POV**_

After Gray-san and Juvia-san's performance, I was really excited to hear Lucy-san and the others play. I see Master Makarov hop up on stage like a rabbit.

"Now wasn't that something folks! Our next participants are Levy and Gajeel singing Awake and Alive by Skillet. Let's give them a big round of applause." Master Makarov introduces. I see Levy-san and Gajeel-san walk up on stage and the intro starts to play.

**I'm at war with the world and they**

**Try to pull me into the dark**

**I struggle to find my faith**

**As I'm slippin' from Your arms**

**It's getting harder to stay awake**

**And my strength is fading fast**

**You breathe into me at last!**

**I'm awake! I'm alive!**

**Now I know what I believe inside!**

**Now! It's my time!**

**I'll do what I want, 'cause this is my life!**

**Here! (Right here!)**

**Right now! (Right now!)**

**I'll stand my ground, and never back down;**

**I know what I believe inside,**

**I'm awake and I'm alive!**

**I'm at war with the world cause I**

**Ain't never gonna sell my soul**

**I've already made up my mind**

**No matter what, I can't be bought or sold**

**When my faith is getting weak**

**And I feel like giving in**

**You breathe into me again!**

**I'm awake! I'm alive!**

**Now I know what I believe inside!**

**Now! It's my time!**

**I'll do what I want, 'cause this is my life!**

**Here! (Right here!)**

**Right now! (Right now!)**

**I'll stand my ground, and never back down;**

**I know what I believe inside,**

**I'm awake and I'm alive!**

**Waking up! Waking up!**

**Waking up! Waking up!**

**Waking up! Waking up!**

**Waking up! Waking up!**

**In the dark,**

**I can feel you in my sleep,**

**In your arms I feel you breathe into me;**

**Forever hold this heart that I will give to You,**

**Forever I will live for You!**

**I'm awake! I'm alive!**

**Now I know what I believe inside!**

**Now! It's my time!**

**I'll do what I want, 'cause this is my life!**

**Here! (Right here!)**

**Right now! (Right now!)**

**I'll stand my ground, and never back down;**

**I know what I believe inside,**

**I'm awake and I'm alive!**

**Waking up! Waking up!**

**Waking up! Waking up!**

**Waking up! Waking up!**

**Waking up! Waking up!**

"Wow! Gajeel-san and Levy-san are really good!" I comment.

"They are." I hear a voice say. I turn behind me and I see Lisanna.

"Lisanna-san!" I exclaim.

"Personally, I think Levy has a good chance at winning the whole thing." Lisanna states.

"You think so?" Carla questions.

"I do. I've heard her singing before I was transported to Edolas. Even when she was little she had a really nice voice." Lisanna states.

"Wow!" I reply. Everyone here really is amazing!

"Attention everyone! We have one last duet! So pay attention!" Master Makarov states.

"It's Natsu and Lucy's turn!" I point out.

_**Lisanna's POV**_

Natsu and Lucy are the last ones to perform. I can't wait to see how Lucy sounds! I overheard them practicing on the way to the guild hall this morning and they sound really good.

"Now let me introduce, performing Just a Dream By

**I was thinkin about you**

**Thinkin bout me**

**Thinkin about us**

**What we gunna be**

**Open my eyes...**

**It was only just a dream**

**So I travel back down that road**

**Will you come back?**

**No one knows**

**I realize, it was only just a dream**

**I was at the top**

**Now its like I'm in the basement**

**Number 1 spot**

**Now you finding a replacement**

**I swear now that I can't take it**

**Knowing somebody's got my baby**

**Now you ain't around, baby I can't think**

**I shoulda put it down, shoulda got that ring**

**Cuz I can still feel it in the air**

**See your pretty face**

**Run my finger through your hair**

**My lover**

**My life**

**My baby**

**My wife**

**You left me, I'm tight**

**Cuz I know that it just aint right**

**I was thinkin about you**

**Thinkin about me**

**Thinkin about us**

**Where we gunna be**

**Open my eyes...**

**It was only just a dream**

**So I travel back down that road**

**Will you come back?**

**No one knows**

**I realize, it was only just a dream**

**And I be ridin'**

**And I swear I see your face at every turn**

**I try to get my usher on but I can't let it burn**

**And I just hope you know that you're the only one I yearn for**

**No longer I be missin will I learn**

**Didn't give you all my love**

**I guess now I got my payback**

**Now I'm in the club thinking all about you baby**

**Hey**

**You was so easy to love**

**But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough**

**I'm goin through it every time that I'm alone**

**And now I'm wishing that you'd pick up the phone**

**But you made a decision that you wanted to move on**

**Cuz I was wrong**

**I was thinkin about you**

**Thinkin about me**

**Thinkin about us**

**Where we gunna be**

**Open my eyes...**

**It was only just a dream**

**So I travel back down that road**

**Will you come back?**

**No one knows**

**I realize, it was only just a dream**

**If you ever loved somebody put your hands up [x2]**

**And now they're gone and you're wishin could give them everything**

**Oh, If you ever loved somebody put your hands up**

**If you ever loved somebody put your hands up**

**And now they're gone and you're wishin you could give them everything...**

**I was thinkin about you**

**Thinkin about me**

**Thinkin about us**

**Where we gunna be**

**Open my eyes... (Open my eyes)**

**It was only just a dream (Its just a dream)**

**So I travel back down that road (Travel back, Travel back)**

**When you come back? (Down the road, Down the road)**

**No one knows (No one knows)**

**I realize, it was only just a dream (No, no, no, no)**

**I was thinkin about you (Woooo)**

**Thinkin about me**

**Thinkin about us (Whooooo)**

**Where we gunna be (Yeah)**

**Open my eyes... (Open my eyes, Open my eyes...)**

**It was only just a dream (It's just a dream)**

**So I travel back down that road (Whoo)**

**Will you come back?**

**No one knows**

**I realize, (Realise)**

**It was only just a dream**

**Baby it was only just, only just a dream**

**Nooooo, oh**

**It was only just a dream**

After hearing Lucy sing like that, this competition is going to be more difficult than I thought. I see Makarov talking to Erza, Gildarts, and Mira-nee about which groups are going to advance to the next stage. I see Makarov hop on stage holding an envelope. Everyone falls silent.

"Well I guess I don't need to get your attention. So, it's time to announce the 3 teams that will be advancing to the next round. Now remember, the next round is a solo, so be prepared." Makarov opens the envelope. There is a massive amount of tension in the air. "And the 6 mages that are moving onto the third round are…!"


	3. Day 3

_**Wendy's POV**_

"Well I guess I don't need to get your attention. So, it's time to announce the 3 teams that will be advancing to the next round. Now remember, the next round is a solo, so be prepared." Master opens the envelope. There is a massive amount of tension in the air. "And the 6 mages that are moving onto the third round are Levy, Natsu, Lisanna, Gajeel, Lucy, and Laxus! Well done everyone!" I look around and see everyone celebrating except for Juvia-san and Gray-san.

_**Juvia's POV**_

"Gray-sama, I'm sorry. Juvia wasn't good enough for you to pass the second round." I apologize.

"What are you apologizing for? I had fun. That's all that matters."

"Gray-sama…" I felt better. I now feel I can just talk to him as a normal person. I give him a smile and he smiles back. The both of us walk up to everyone.

"Nice job everyone." Gray-sama states. He's such a good sport.

"Thanks, you guys did awesome too. It's too bad you couldn't go to the next round." Lucy stated.

"It's fine. We had fun." I reply.

"Attention everyone." Master stated. We all turn in his direction. "The mages that have moved on have until this time tomorrow to pick a song and practice it. I wish you all good luck, for the next round is the finals and only 2 mages will advance." Master explained.

"I have to hurry home and pick a good song! Later everyone!" Lucy yells.

"Bye Lu-chan!" Levy states. After that, everyone went home.

_**Levy's POV**_

Geez, I can't pick a song. I can't think of any ideas and I've listened to my iPod since I got back from the guild. I want to do something that I can do that will easily get me to the second round, but not the song I am doing for the finals, if I happen to get there. You know what, I need a break. I grab my book of everyone in the guild and I start to flip through it. I see my favorite page in the whole book. Everyone is so happy and fun loving in that picture. But, that was the day before my village was attacked, my parents loved me with all their hearts and I couldn't do anything to protect them. I was then brought to the guild after I trained with my foster father. I listen to my iPod and I hear a song. It's perfect. I keep the book open to that page and I start to sing along with the song. Mom, Dad, I'll be the best mage I can be, for you and for him.

_**Natsu's POV**_

I listen to my iPod along and practicing my song with Happy in the kitchen, while he enjoys his fish and is sitting on the kitchen table.

"Oi, Natsu, what do you think Igneel is doing right now?" Happy questions. I stare at Happy with the fish in his mouth.

"Probably fighting with other dragons to get stronger so that when he comes back, I'll have a challenge battling him!" I yell.

But Happy has a point; I haven't heard or seen Igneel since July 7th X777. Same with Gajeel and Wendy with their dragons. I keep on wondering if they'll ever come back to see us again. I want to show him how strong I've gotten. I wonder how Wendy and Gajeel feel about this. I mean, Wendy has Porlyusica but what about me? I guess I can't think about that now, I've got a competition I have to win!

_**Lisanna's POV**_

I picked my song all ready and I am so ready for tomorrow! I'm gonna make Mira-nee and Elf-nii-chan proud by winning the whole thing! I wonder how the Mirajane and Elfman in Edolas are doing. I really miss them, they were so nice to me, even though I wasn't there real little sister. I owe them big time if I ever see them again. But for right now, I have to keep practicing. I bet Natsu is going to do a song that only he would now. I missed him so much when I was in Edolas. After I came back, I went to the small hut we built when we were kids and I saw the gravestone he made for me in my favorite spot. That's why he's my friend. He knows exactly what others like and does something nice for them. But right now, he's my rival and I can't lose to him!

_**Gajeel's POV**_

So I'm back at my place with Lily and he's drinking a kiwi smoothie from the place down the street. For some reason I can't focus. I can't do anything without losing my focus. Right in the middle of my practicing, I stop.

"Gajeel, what's up? Why'd ya stop?" Lily question.

"I can't get my mind off something." I confess.

"Is it something, or someone?" Lily teased.

"Shut the hell up!" I yell. "Anyways, for some reason, I've been thinking about Metalicana."

"The dragon that raised you?" Lily questions.

"Yeah. I keep thinking about what he might be doing. I never really thought about it." I explain.

"Maybe you should tell someone else about this. Say, a certain 'shrimp'?" Lily states.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I yell.

_**Lucy's POV**_

I practice my song. I've loved this song since I was little. My mother always used to sing it to me when I was sad. After she died, I didn't stop crying. I wanted her back. I decided to become a Celestial Spirit Mage so that I could be more like her. She's one of my biggest role models, besides Mirajane. She was always there for me when I needed her most. I write to her almost every day. I bet she was lonely the 7 years I was gone. But you know what; I bet she was watching over me and everyone else on the island on that day. I just wonder what she would think of me if she were alive now. I bet she'd be proud of me. I bet Capricorn, Cancer, and Aquarius all miss her. But I can't let my past upset me. I'm going to sing for mom and dad.

_**Laxus's POV**_

I'm in my dorm that I, Freed, and Bickslow stay in ourselves. So I'm in my room trying to pick a song that will get me out of the competition, that's right, O.U.T! I didn't want to do this in the first place, but Natsu dragged me into this with no escape. But I have to admit, it was fun to sing with Lisanna. She's been gone for so long and the guild's been busy with the Grand Magic Games that, I couldn't just talk to her. Either that, or Freed has been annoying the hell out of me since I have been let back in the guild. Probably both. Lisanna has a good chance of winning the whole thing. But I remember Levy always singing, so she has a good chance to, then there's Lucy who's also really good. But I think Lisanna has the best chance of winning. So when I get out and Lisanna gets to the finals, I know who to cheer on.

_**Gajeel's POV**_

So, today, it's me, Shrimp, Bunny Girl, Lisanna, Flame Head, and Laxus. While the person singing performs, the rest of us get to watch. I see the master walk up on stage.

"Alright everyone! It's the night before the finals of Fairy Idol! We need to choose 2 mages to move on to the finals! So let's get started!" the master explains "First up, we have the script mage, Levy McGarden singing Was I the only one? By Jordan Sparks!" The curtains open and I see Levy. She's wearing different clothes than normal. She has a white dress similar to her orange one and without the straps. She has small white flats and her hair is down and it barely hits her shoulders. She walks up to the mic and the music starts.

**Mmmm.**

**When you told me that I was a star in the sky,**

**Baby I believed every word.**

**And you seemed so sincere, **

**It was perfectly clear,**

**Cause forever was all that I heard.**

**And every little kiss,**

**From your tender lips,**

**Couldn't of been a lie.**

**I fell hard over head,**

**Without a safety net,**

**And I don't understand this goodbye.**

**Was I the only one who fell in love?**

**There never really was the two of us.**

**And maybe my all just wasn't good enough.**

**Was I the only one, only one, in love?**

**As I walk down the hall,**

**See the place on the wall,**

**Where the picture of us used to be.**

**I fight back those tears, cause I still feel you here.**

**How could you walk out so easily?**

**And I don't understand, how I can feel this pain, and still be alive.**

**And all these broken dreams,**

**And all these memories,**

**Are killing me inside.**

**Was I the only one who fell in love?**

**There never really was the two of us.**

**And maybe my all just wasn't good enough.**

**Was I the only one, only one, **

**Tell me, what I'm supposed to do with all this love?**

**Baby, it was supposed to be the two of us.**

**Help me, cause I still don't want to believe.**

**I was the only one.**

**I was the only one.**

**I the only one who fell in love.**

**There never really was the two of us, hey.**

**And maybe my all just wasn't good enough.**

**I the only one, the only one.**

**I the only one who fell in love.**

**There never really was the two of us.**

**And maybe my all just wasn't good enough.**

**Was I the only one, the only one, in love?**

**When you told me that I was a star in the sky,**

**Baby I believed every word.**

Levy walks off stage over to were the rest of us are. Damn, he dress is shorter than normal and I can feel the blood rush to my brain.

"What's wrong Gajeel? You think Levy looks nice?" Lily teases. I wanna punch that mother fucking exceed right where it hurts, but I have to do that another time.

"You did great Levy-chan!" Bunny girl congratulated.

"Thanks Lu-chan!" Levy states.

"I have to get going. I'm on next. I'll see you guys after I perform!" Flame Brain runs off.

_**Lucy's POV**_

Natsu leaves and Makarov walks back on stage.

"Nice job Levy! Now we have the one, the only Natsu Dragneel, singing Say you like me by We the Kings! Give it up for Natsu!" Makarov states. Natsu walks up on stage.

"Yeah! Go Natsu!" I cheer. I hear the music start and Natsu starts to sing.

**She's the girl that no one ever knows.**

**And I say hi, but she's too shy to say hello.**

**She's just waiting for that one to take her hand**

**And shake her up.**

**I bet I could.**

**I wish my heart was always on her mind.**

**'Cause she's on mine like all day, all the time.**

**Forget me not, forget me now.**

**I've come too far to turn around.**

**I'm here tonight.**

**'Cause I'm never going down,**

**I'm never giving up.**

**I'm never gonna leave,**

**So put your hands up.**

**If you like me,**

**Then say you like me.**

**I'm never going down,**

**I'm never giving up.**

**I'm never gonna leave,**

**So put your hands up.**

**If you like me,**

**Then say you like me.**

**Whoa, oh, oh, oh.**

**Whoa, oh, oh, oh.**

**Whoa, oh, oh, oh.**

**Whoa, oh, oh, oh.**

**She's the girl that no one ever knows.**

**Works a double just to buy her clothes.**

**Nicotine and faded dreams,**

**Baby, just believe**

**There's no one else like me.**

**'Cause I'm never going down,**

**I'm never giving up.**

**I'm never gonna leave,**

**So put your hands up.**

**If you like me,**

**Then say you like me.**

**I'm never going down,**

**I'm never giving up.**

**I'm never gonna leave,**

**So put your hands up.**

**If you like me,**

**Then say you like me.**

**Whoa, oh, oh, oh.**

**Whoa, oh, oh, oh.**

**Whoa, oh, oh, oh.**

**Whoa, oh, oh, oh.**

**It's time to fall into my arms.**

**'Cause I've been waiting for too long.**

**You're an angel,**

**Grab your halo,**

**And lets fly tonight.**

**'Cause I'm never going down,**

**I'm never giving up.**

**I'm never gonna leave,**

**So put your hands up.**

**If you like me,**

**Then say you like me.**

**'Cause I'm never going down,**

**I'm never giving up.**

**I'm never gonna leave,**

**So put your hands up.**

**If you like me,**

**Then say you like me.**

**I'm never going down,**

**I'm never giving up.**

**I'm never gonna leave,**

**So put your hands up.**

**If you like me,**

**Then say you like me.**

**Whoa, oh, oh, oh.**

**Whoa, oh, oh, oh.**

**Whoa, oh, oh, oh.**

**Whoa, oh, oh, oh.**

**Just say you like me.**

Natsu has a really good voice! I'm surprised.

"Alright! That was Natsu! Let's give him a big hand!" Everyone started to clap and Natsu waved to the audience. Natsu jumps off stage and walks back over to us.

"How'd I do?" Natsu questions.

"You did really well!" I reply

"Pretty good for a flame brain." Gray states.

"You wanna go ice princess?!" Natsu threatens.

"Oh you know it!" Gray yells.

"Will you two shut up! Lisanna is on next." Laxus yells. We all turn around and see Master about to introduce Lisanna.

_**Laxus's POV**_

I had to yell at Natsu and Gray to stop bitching so that we could hear Lisanna. I haven't heard her sing alone in a long time.

"Alright, let's keep the train in motion. Next up we have Lisanna Strauss singing Parachute by Ingrid Michaelson!" Gramps explains.

I hear the music start and Lisanna hold the mic to her mouth.

**I don't tell anyone about the way you hold my hand**

**I don't tell anyone about the things that we have planned**

**I won't tell anybody, Won't tell anybody**

**They wanna push me down, they wanna see you fall down**

**I won't tell anybody that you turn the world around**

**I won't tell anybody that your voice is my favorite sound**

**I won't tell anybody, Won't tell anybody**

**They wanna see us fall, they wanna see us fall down**

**I don't need a parachute, baby if I've got you**

**Baby if I've got you, I don't need a parachute**

**You're gonna catch me, You're gonna catch if I fall (Down, down, down)**

**Don't believe the things you tell yourself so late at night**

**And, you are your own worst enemy, you'll never win the fight**

**Just hold onto me, I'll hold onto you**

**It's you and me up against the world, it's you and me**

**I don't believe anything, don't trust anyone but me**

**But I believe you when you say were never gonna fall**

**Hand behind my neck, arm around my waist**

**Never let me hit the ground, you'll never let me crash**

**I don't need a parachute, baby if I've got you**

**Baby if I've got you, I don't need a parachute**

**You're gonna catch me, You're gonna catch if I fall (Down, down, down)**

**I don't need a parachute, baby if I've got you**

**Baby if I've got you, I don't need a parachute**

**You're gonna catch me, You're gonna catch if I fall (Down, down, down)**

**I won't fall out of love, I won't fall out of**

**I won't fall out of love, I won't fall out of**

**I won't fall out of love, I won't fall out of**

**I won't fall out of love, I fall into you**

**I won't fall out of love, I won't fall out of**

**I won't fall out of love, I won't fall out of**

**I won't fall out of love, I won't fall out of**

**I won't fall out of love, I fall into you**

**I don't need a parachute, baby if I've got you**

**Baby if I've got you, I don't need a parachute**

**You're gonna catch me, You're gonna catch if I fall (Down, down, down)**

**I don't need a parachute, baby if I've got you**

**Baby if I've got you, I don't need a parachute**

**You're gonna catch me, You're gonna catch if I fall (Down, down, down)**

**I don't need a parachute, baby if I've got you**

**Baby if I've got you, I don't need a parachute**

**You're gonna catch me, You're gonna catch if I fall (Down, down, down)**

I remember when I had to babysit her when she was smaller. She always wanted to sing to me. Even at that young of an age, she was really good. She's gotten better and better even with her disappearance to Edolas. I bet she sang to the Fairy Tail there. That's the one thing I missed the most when she was gone. Her voice made me feel warm inside. I see Lisanna walk off stage.

"Nice job." I compliment.

"Thanks Laxus!" Lisanna replies. I notice that Gajeel went missing.

"Where'd Gajeel go?" Levy questions.

"What? Miss your boyfriend already?" Lucy teased.

"Lu-chan!" Levy yells while her face turns several shades of red.

_**Levy's POV**_

After my little embarrassing moment thanks to Lu-chan, I look up onto the stage and I see Master hop on stage.

"Alright everyone, we're half way through the singers. Now we have the Iron Dragon Slayer, give it up for Gajeel Redfox!" Master introduces.

"Do your best Gajeel!" I yell. I see him walk on stage. Surprisingly, he's not wearing his white suit. Thank god. That doesn't go with him. I would never put him in a white suit. A white shirt, but not a white suit. Anyways, I hear the beginning to another Skillet song playing. I then hear Gajeel singing.

**Despite the lies that you're making**

**Your love is mine for the taking**

**My love is**

**Just waiting**

**To turn your tears to roses**

**Despite the lies that you're making**

**Your love is mine for the taking**

**My love is**

**Just waiting**

**To turn your tears to roses**

**I will be the one that's gonna hold you**

**I will be the one that you run to**

**My love is**

**A burning, consuming fire**

**No**

**You'll never be alone**

**When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars**

**Hear the whispers in the dark**

**No**

**You'll never be alone**

**When darkness comes you know I'm never far**

**Hear the whispers in the dark**

**Whispers in the dark**

**You feel so lonely and ragged**

**You lay here broken and naked**

**My love is**

**Just waiting**

**To clothe you in crimson roses**

**I will be the one that's gonna find you**

**I will be the one that's gonna guide you**

**My love is**

**A burning, consuming fire**

**No**

**You'll never be alone**

**When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars**

**Hear the whispers in the dark**

**No**

**You'll never be alone**

**When darkness comes you know I'm never far**

**Hear the whispers in the dark**

**Whispers in the dark**

**No**

**You'll never be alone**

**When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars**

**Hear the whispers in the dark**

**No**

**You'll never be alone**

**When darkness comes you know I'm never far**

**Hear the whispers in the dark**

**Whispers in the dark**

**Whispers in the dark**

**Whispers in the dark**

**Whispers in the dark**

I manage to push through the crowd and get to the edge of the stage. Gajeel jumps off the stage and lands right next to me.

"That was really good!" I compliment.

"Thanks. I doubt I'll get to the next round though." Gajeel states.

"Well if you think like that, you won't. Just think more positively!" I encourage.

"Thanks Shrimp." Gajeel states.

"Stop calling me that!" I yell.

_**Natsu's POV**_

I see Gajeel arguing with Levy in front to the stage and I see Lucy leave the group and go up to perform.

"Alright everyone! We have 2 more singers so let's wrap this up. Our next contestant is Lucy Heartfilia singing When she cries by Britt Nicole!" Master announces. I see the curtains open and Lucy steps onto the stage. I hear some music in the background and Lucy starts to sing.

**Little girl terrified**

**She'd leave her room if only bruises would heal**

**A home is no place to hide**

**Her heart is breaking from the pain that she feels**

**[CHORUS]**

**Every day's the same**

**She fights to find her way**

**She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray**

**She wonders why, does anyone ever hear her when she cries**

**Today she's turning sixteen**

**Everyone singing, but she can't seem to smile**

**They never get past arms length**

**How could they act like everything is alright?**

**She's pulling down her long sleeves**

**To cover all the memories that scars leave**

**She says, "maybe making me bleed **

**will be the answer that could wash the slate clean"**

**Every day's the same**

**She fights to find her way**

**She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray**

**She wonders why, does anyone ever hear her when she cries**

**This is the dark before the dawn**

**The storm before the peace**

**Don't be afraid 'cause seasons change and**

**God is watching over you**

**He hears you**

**Every day's the same**

**She fights to find her way**

**She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray**

**She'll be just fine, cause now he hears her when she cries**

**Every day's the same**

**She fights to find her way**

**She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray**

**She'll be just fine, cause now he hears her when she cries**

**She'll be just fine, cause now he hears her when she cries**

I remember that song being on Lucy's iPod when I was over at her house a few days ago to practice for the duets. I was in the bathroom and I could hear Lucy singing along with it. I run up to the edge of the stage and help her down.

"Thanks!" Lucy states.

"No problem! That was really nice." I compliment. I can see Lucy's face go slightly red.

"T-thanks. You did really well too." Lucy replies.

"You already told me that!" I reply.

"Let's go back to the group and watch Laxus perform." Lucy suggests.

"Sure!" We both walk back to the group and Laxus had already left to go on stage.

_**Lisanna's POV**_

Laxus had already gone to get ready for his performance. It was really fun singing with him. He has a really nice voice. I-I mean, I don't like him or anything! I'm just say he has a nice, sweet, handsome, beautiful, - what? What the heck am I saying to myself?! I don't like Laxus, do I?

"Attention everyone! Our last performer is none other than my grandson, Laxus Dreyar! He will be singing Rubik's Cube by Athlete!" Master announces. I see Laxus walk on stage and he has his guitar again. I hear some music play in the background and Laxus's starts to strum his guitar.

**The world is too heavy**

**Too big for my shoulders**

**Come take this weight off me now**

**1000's of answers**

**To one simple question**

**Come take this weight off me now**

**Oh I'm like a kid who just won't let it go**

**Twisting and turning the colors in rows**

**I'm so intent to find out what it is**

**This is my Rubik's cube**

**I know I will figure it out**

**Lost in the playground**

**Late night nostalgia**

**Open the sky for me now**

**Friends round the fire**

**Outside in December**

**Open the sky for me now**

**Oh I'm like a kid who just won't let it go**

**Twisting and turning the colors in rows**

**I'm so intent to find out what it is**

**This is my Rubik's cube**

**I know I will figure it out**

**Credits roll over the edge of horizons**

**That I haven't discovered yet**

**Oh I'm like a kid who just won't let it go**

**Twisting and turning the colors in rows**

**I'm so intent to find out what it is**

**This is my Rubik's cube**

**I know I will figure it out**

**Oh I'm like a kid who just won't let it go**

**Twisting and turning the colors in rows**

**I'm so intent to find out what it is**

**This is my Rubik's cube**

**I know I will figure it out **

Laxus jumps of stage and starts to walk over the rest of us.

"That was really pretty." I compliment.

"Thanks." Laxus replies. I see Master talking to Mira-nee, Glidarts, and Erza about who is moving on. I hope that I get to the finals. I already know what song I would want to sing. I look around at everyone else. I'd say the person with the next best chance is Levy. It would always be me, her, Erza, and Mira-nee in the finals. Of course, Mira-nee or Erza always won, but I have a chance now.

"Alright everyone! The judges have made their decision. Now Mirajane with announce the two mages that will pass onto the finals!" Mira-nee walks onto the stage with the envelope in her hands.

"First off I would like to thank all of the wonderful performers who sung for us over the last couple of days. Now I will announce the 2 mages that will move onto the finals." Mira-nee opens the envelope. "And the 2 mages that are moving on the finals are…!"


	4. Day 4, Part 1

_**Carla's POV**_

"First off I would like to thank all of the wonderful performers who sung for us over the last couple of days. Now I will announce the 2 mages that will move onto the finals." Mira-nee opens the envelope. "And the 2 mages that are moving on the finals are Levy and Lisanna!" Everyone cheers like they knew they would get to the finals. This is one crazy guild. My head starts to hurt and I am getting more images of the future. I see the dragon roar again, but I also see Levy, Lucy, Lisanna, Wendy, and Juvia in infirmary beds covered in bandages. My images stop. This is getting too out of hand I have to tell someone.

"Isn't it great Carla? Levy-san and Lisanna-san are going to sing in the finals!" Wendy cheerfully states. I guess I can ignore them for a little while. We walk up to everyone and Levy and Lisanna are extremely happy.

"Congratulations do both of you." I state.

"Thank you Carla. But just you wait! I'm gonna win the whole thing!" Lisanna states.

"Not with me as your competition!" Levy argues. The two of them argue and argue.

"Can Levy and Lisanna please come up onto the stage?" Mirajane questions. Levy and Lisanna walk up on stage and Mirajane and Master are explaining something to them. I wonder what it is.

_**Lisanna's POV**_

So Mira-nee asks me and Levy to come on stage.

"For the final round, you too have to sing a song in Japanese. It's been a tradition for a few years now. I'm sorry if you already had a song picked out, but the judges and I have made up our minds." Master explains. I groan because I had the best song ever for the finals, but it's not in Japanese.

"I'm sorry if we caused you any inconvenience." Mira-nee apologizes. Well there goes my plan of rehearsing all night. While walking back to Fairy Hills, I walk with Levy.

"It blows that we have to sing a song in Japanese. I had a really good song picked out to." I complain.

"Well actually, they just put that rule in after you left." Levy confesses.

"WHAT?! WHY?!" I yell in Levy's face.

"Because Mirajane said that you like to listen to her sing in Japanese. So it was a way to remember you." Levy explains. I can't believe that they made that rule for me. I guess I should act so selfishly.

"Well if that's the story, then I'm gonna win for Mira-nee and Elf-nii-chan!" I yell while throwing my fist in the air.

"Yeah. Good luck!" Levy states.

"Thanks you too." I reply.

_**Levy's POV**_

After I come back to my dorm room, I start to rehearse the song I choose for the finals. But I keep on thinking about my family. My mother, father, and 3 brothers were all killed the day my foster father saved me from evil wizards. He taught me solid script magic. He also taught me a magic that he told me to never use unless my life is in danger. I miss him so much. He disappeared when I was little on July 7th X777. I don't know why either. He said that he would never leave my side. But after he disappeared, I found Fairy Tail and I met all of my friends. I always wonder if he's okay. Actually, I saw him once, but he didn't see me. I wonder if he did, maybe things would have turned out differently. I remember him always telling me about a song that if I sang, he would know who I was. So I'm planning on singing that, so if he hears me, he'll find me. I want to see him so badly. I hope he can hear me tomorrow.

_**Lisanna's POV**_

So today we only had until a little after lunch to practice because everyone was getting antsy. So I'm first up. I'm back stage waiting for the curtains to rise and I can hear Master's footsteps. He taps on the mic and everyone falls silent.

"Thank you everyone for coming out. Now let's get rolling! First we have the girl who was in Edolas during, what we thought, was her death. Singing Sense of Wonder by Idoling, it's Lisanna Strauss!" Master introduces. The curtains slowly open and I step up to the mic. I hear the music flood my ears and I start to sing.

**sou sa We can do it!**

**motto HATENA darake de ikou!**

**fushigi he no tobira wa me no mae ni aru**

**kono sekaijuu ga Wonder land**

**bokura wa mou sude ni Wonder RINGU!**

**DOKIDOKI ga WAKUWAKU ni nattara**

**Wonder FURU jan!**

**jibun tte dare darou? RIARU tte nani darou?**

**ashita wa doushite mienai'n darou?**

**koukishin no bun dake REBERU UP shiteku**

**kimi to boku no Everyday**

**suteta mon ja nai desho?**

**jinsei wa shuugyou nari!**

**dakara We can make it!**

**motto HATENA sagashi ni ikou!**

**arifureta kotae ja gaman dekinai**

**mahou ni kakatta Wonder life**

**bokura no mirai wa Wonder RINGU!**

**shitaiko toshite ikiteru hou ga**

**ganbareru jan!**

**kokoro tte doko darou? aijou tte nan darou?**

**KISU wa nee doushite setsunai' darou?**

**MISUTERIASU na toko ga gyaku ni tsubo nan desu**

**kimi ga kureta Everyday**

**dou surya ii'n deshou?**

**jinsei wa seishun nari!**

**tsumari We can do it!**

**motto HATENA de koi wo shiyou!**

**yokubari na HAATO ga mou tomaranai**

**omoi omowarete Wonder love**

**deaeta koto sae Wonder RINGU!**

**DOKIDOKI de RABURABU ni naretara**

**Wonder FURU jan!**

**doushite? Sense of Wonder**

**oshiete! Sense of Wonder**

**jinsei wa subarashii!**

**sou sa We can do it!**

**motto HATENA darake de ikou!**

**fushigi he no tobira wa me no mae ni aru**

**kono sekaijuu ga Wonder land**

**bokura wa mou sude ni Wonder RINGU!**

**DOKIDOKI ga WAKUWAKU ni nattara**

**Wonder FURU jan!**

**LALALA We can make it!**

**motto HATENA sagashi ni ikou!**

**LALALA We can do it!**

**motto HATENA de koishi you!**

**Let's Wonder RINGU!**

After the song is over, everyone is clapping and cheering for me and I can see tears in Mira-nee's eyes. I feel better knowing that everyone loves my singing. I walk backwards and I see Laxus and Levy. I know that Levy is going on next, but why is Laxus here?

"Hey." I reply.

"You were awesome!" Levy yells. She hugs me and then stares at Laxus. "Laxus, don't you have something to say?" Levy questions. Laxus straightens up and I can see the slightest bit of color come across his nose.

"You did well kid." Laxus walks up to me and tussles my hair.

"I'm not 5 anymore Laxus!" I yell back for treating me like a kid. I pout, but then I see Laxus smile. It was a real smile. I haven't seen him smile in the longest time. I missed that when I was in Edolas. I smile back.

"Well you have to perform. Good Luck Levy!" I yell Laxus and I walk back to Natsu and the others.

_**Levy's POV**_

I am on stage. The only thing that is separating me and the audience is the curtain. I wait back stage with Master about to introduce me.

"Now that was amazing Lisanna! Now we have the shy bookworm with a loud voice, singing Kimi ga Kuerta Mono by Shizuka Kudou, give it up for Levy McGarden!" Master introduces. The audience roars my name and cheers for me. The curtain rises up and I see a piano to my right. I start to walk towards it until I feel an incredibly powerful magic coming. It stops me in my tracks and I can see Erza, Mirajane, and Gildarts stand up out of their seats and face the guild doors.

"You feel it too." I state.

"Yes. Master, what should we do? It's coming in fast." Erza questions.

"We must evacuate the city before-" The next thing I see is bits and pieces of the guild flying everywhere. I am pushed back and I fall hard onto the rubble. I try and sit up, but I start to cry. I see a person enter the hole where the guild doors where. I can't be. It's really him. My foster father.


	5. Day 4, Part 2

_**Gajeel's POV**_

So, Levy is about to sing, when the guild is blasted into pieces with the exterior still intact. I see this dude start to walk through the hold in the front of the guild. His right eye is covered by black hair and white hair is undone goes straight down his back. He's wearing a black cape that covers over him and he has white pants and a black long sleeve shirt.

"Who the hell are you?! Why the fuck did you just destroy our guild?!" I yell.

"Gajeel stop. It's best not to make him angry." Levy protests.

"But he just destroyed the guild hall!" I yell back. Levy stands there quietly so a few seconds.

"Run." That one word gave chills up my spine. "Get everyone out of Magnolia and as far away as possible. I can handle him for as long as I can."

"But what about you?!" Erza yells.

"We can't afford to waste time! Lucy, Juvia, Wendy, Lisanna stay here and help me fight." Levy states.

"Right." Bunny Girl, Juvia, Lisanna, and Wendy agree. They all run to Levy's side and are prepared to fight.

"I'm staying." I argue.

"No, you have to protect the citizens of Magnolia. Go now!" Levy yells.

_**Levy's POV**_

"No, you have to protect the citizens of Magnolia. Go now!" I yell. I know that Gajeel wants to fight, but I have to protect my guild from my father. He won't recognize me and I am the only one who can stop him.

"Alright. Don't you dare die on me Shrimp!" Gajeel yells. He and the others run out of the guild and I can hear the sirens sound all over Magnolia.

"Well you must be pretty brave to challenge me to a battle with only 4 others to help you." My father states.

"Believe me. I know your weaknesses, Father." I state. Lu-chan, Juvia, Wendy, and Lisanna take this to a surprise.

"Wait, so your telling me that this whack job is you father?!" Lu-chan yells.

"Not my biological father, my foster father. He saved me when my village was attacked." My foster father takes his hand and fires a laser from it. It's too fast to avoid. We are all hit and are sent into whatever is left of the guild hall. I try to stand up, but I have trouble. My body is covered with bruises and cuts. Lu-chan stands up and readies on of her keys.

"Open gate of the Lion! Loki!" Lu-chan yells.

"I can take care of this guy, just leave him to me." Loki states. His fist starts to glow and he charges in. It's not gonna work.

"Loki stop! That attack won't work!" I yell. He looks at me and he gets hit in the head with father's hand.

"So this is the power of the king of the golden gate keys? I thought he would be more of a challenge. Oh well, I'll finish you all of with one attack." Father states. I can't hurt my father, but I can't have my friends hurt either. I see his mouth begin to glow and he aims it Juvia and the others.

"NNOO!" I yell. I run in front of them and protect them. I then open my mouth.

_**Lucy's POV**_

After Loki was defeated, he returned to the Spirit World and we were going to have to fend for ourselves. I see Levy-chan's foster father about to fire some sort of laser at me, Juvia, Lisanna, and Wendy, when suddenly, Levy comes out of nowhere and protects us. The laser beam gets smaller and small until it's gone.

"W-where did the laser go?" Juvia questions. I look at Levy. She looks back at me and then burps.

"You didn't!" I yell.

"I did." Levy-chan replies.

"You ate the attack! How?!" Lisanna yells.

"Well, I'm a dragon slayer and I was taught by the king of dragons." Levy-chan replies.

"Well who's the king of dragons?" Wendy questions.

"Acnologia." I am scared. The same dragon that almost killed us is in our guild hall trying to destroy us.

"Levy-chan, we have to run. We don't stand a chance!" I yell.

"We don't need to be scared." Levy-chan states. She looks at me and then back at Acnologia. "Besides, he's my father. I can't hurt him. I love him and I know he wouldn't hurt me." I look at Acnologia and he races in at high speeds and hits Levy across the face.

"LEVY!" We all yell. I see her unconscious on the group of the crumpled guild hall.

"She thinks she knows me. She says she trained under me. Ha. The girl I trained died 14 years ago!" Acnologia yells.

_**Gajeel's POV**_

"Everyone, get as far away from here as possible! There's no telling what is going to happen!" I yell as a flood of people surround me trying to escape Magnolia. I continue to hear explosions come from the guild and I have the urge to go back and help. But Shrimp told me to evacuate the town, but she and the other can't handle him. Damn it! I don't know what to do!

"Gajeel. Go, help the other. We can handle it from here." I look behind me and I see Salamander and the ice stripper. "We'll be there as fast as we can, but you need to go and protect Levy and the others." I start to run. Levy, don't you die on me before I get there!

_**Levy's POV**_

"She thinks she knows me. She says she trained under me. Ha. The girl I trained died 14 years ago!" father yells. I understand now. He thinks I'm dead. That's why he can't remember me. He erased his own memory to protect him from the pain and suffering that it would have caused him. I stand up slowly with a grueling pain spreading throughout my body.

"Please try and remember." I whisper. "Try and remember all of the times we had to together. Please! Daddy!" I yell. I start to cry and I look up at Acnologia. His hair covers his eyes. But out of nowhere, he fires another dragon roar. I can't dodge it. I'm in too much pain. I guess this is good bye. I fall to the ground. I feel everyone around me trying to wake me up.

_**Wendy's POV**_

"Levy-san!" I yell, we all run over to her and we try to wake her up.

"Levy, come on wake up. Please!" Lisanna-san yells. I can feel the dragon roar coming in closer. We all protect Levy-san. I can feel the heat of the come up right in front of me. But something stops it. I open my eyes. No, no way. Is it really her? I see a woman with long silver hair wearing a white dress with a yellow ribbon in the pack. It can't be. I black out along with the others. She saved me. Grandeeney.

_**Gajeel's POV**_

I run back to the guild hall as fast as I could, but I'm too late. I see the girls all lying face down in the rubble and they're all surrounding Levy. I run up to her as fast as I can. I pick up the upper half of her body and look down at her cut, bruised face.

"Levy, don't you die on me! Wake up!" I yell. She's not moving. Damn it! I let her die! I hold her lifeless body against mine and I don't want to let go.

"Gajeel." I hear a voice say. My eyes open. "I can't, I can't breathe."

"Levy." I loosen my grip and I look down at Levy's small face.

"I'm sorry, for making you worry. I let him get away. I guess I couldn't handle it." I pull her in closer. "Gajeel…"

"You don't have to apologize. I wasn't here. I couldn't protect you and the others." I state. I hear footsteps pound against the rubble. Levy and I look up to see everyone from the guild.

"Lisanna!" Laxus yells. He runs up to her and picks her up. "Lisanna, wake up!"

_**Laxus's POV**_

Everyone in the guild runs back to the guild hall after everyone is evacuated to see if Lisanna and the others are okay. We all run in and see Lisanna- Oh god. I run up to her and I hold her in my arms.

"Lisanna wake up!" I yell. I can see Lisanna's eyes flutter open and her ocean blue eyes meet mine.

"Laxus?" Lisanna is weak.

"We have to get them all to the infirmary. They all need to rest." Mirajane states. I see Natsu pick up Lucy, Gray pick up Juvia, Gajeel has Levy already, and Erza takes Wendy. We all walk the Fairy Hills infirmary to treat them. Mirajane tries to find as many medical supplies as she could in the rubble. We all walk back and we place the girls in different bed next to each other. Mirajane gives the guys some disinfectant to clean the girl's cuts. I dab some on a wash cloth and I start to gently rub it against her largest cut on her arm. She grunts at the pain.

"I'm sorry. Does it hurt?" I question. She slowly turns her head and looks up at me.

"No it's fine. I'm just sore." Lisanna replies.

"You're still as reckless as you were when you were little." I reply as I continue to treat Lisanna.

"I'm a Strauss. It's in our blood. I can't change the way I am. No one can." Lisanna states.

"I guess you're right." I agree as I continue to wrap bandages around Lisanna's injured arm.

_**Romeo's POV**_

Lucy-nee, Juvia, and Lisanna have all woken up, but Levy and Wendy haven't. I watch Erza treat Wendy's injuries. I see her toss and turn and her eyes flutter open.

"R-Romeo-san…" Wendy chokes.

"Are you alright Wendy?" I question. See looks around and sees Erza.

"Erza-san, could you get Natsu-san and Gajeel-san for me please? I have something I need to tell them." Wendy states.

"Of course." Erza walks out of Wendy's room to get Natsu-nii and Gajeel.

"What's wrong Romeo-san?" Wendy questions.

"I'm so sorry…"

"Why are you apologizing?" Wendy questions.

"I wasn't strong enough to protect you and the others. I was worthless. If only I was stronger, this wouldn't have happened to you."

"You wouldn't have been able to do anything. Not even master could stop what we had to go up against." Wendy replies.

"Then why didn't you run?!" I snap. Wendy looks at me. She tries to sit up.

"Because I needed to protect the people and the guild I love." I look back up at Wendy. She gives me a warm smile. We are then locked in a deep stare that neither one of us wants to break. I lean closer into Wendy's face and she does the same to me. I feel her lips brush up against mine. Then she presses them against mine. I see now, I was one of the people she needed to protect. We pull apart.

"Wendy, what did you need to tell us?" Natsu-nii and Gajeel enter the room along with Erza.

"I saw them." Wendy states.

"Saw who?" Gajeel questions.

"Our parents." The room falls dead silent. Not even a cricket is chirping.

"You mean you saw Igneel, Metalicana, and Grandeeney." Natsu-nii speaks up.

"Yeah. They disappeared along with Levy's father before I could say anything to her." Wendy states. I see tears start to form in Wendy's eyes. "It's been so long." I hear her whisper.

_**Lucy's POV**_

By the time Natsu gets back from Wendy's room, I am sitting up in my bed.

"You're up." Natsu states.

"Yeah. What did Wendy want to talk to you about?" I question. Natsu's eyes cast down to the floor.

"Wendy said that she saw our parents." I don't believe it.

"You mean the dragons that raised you?"

"Yeah." Natsu replies. "So how are you feeling?"

"I feel fine. I'm just sore." I reply

"Where's it sore? Let me look." Natsu is on top of me.

"No Natsu. It's fine really." I push him off me but his face is close to mine. I feel my face heat up and the next thing I know, I'm kissing Natsu. He's so warm.

_**Gajeel's POV**_

I'm still trying to process what Wendy told us in her room. I walk into Shrimp's room and look at her unconscious in her bed. She's breathing, but she's not waking up. God damn it! If only I stayed! This might not have happened!

"G-Gajeel…" I look up and I can see Levy starting to wake up.

"Shrimp…"

"Where am I?" She questions.

"In the Fairy Hills infirmary." I reply.

"What happened?" She questions again.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." I reply.

"I was battling my father-"

"Wait so that whack job is your old man?!"

"Yeah. Anyways, the battle was one sided, there was no way we could win because…" Levy trails off from there.

"Because what?"

"Because he's the same one that destroyed Tenroujima."

"There's no way in hell that you are related to him! Acnologia is nothing like you and you are nothing like him!" I yell.

"He's my foster father. He trained me."

"So you're a, you know."

"Yeah, I'm a Dragon Slayer." Levy confesses. This is a whole lot a shit I gotta process.

"I guess I should leave you to rest." I start to get up and walk out of the room but I feel something tug on my shirt. I look behind me and I see Levy out of bed.

"Please don't leave me…" I hear her mumble. Her bruised arms wrap around my torso trying to prevent me from leaving. I slowly take her arms off me and I face her. She wraps her arms around my torso again. I kneel down and Levy follows me down.

"I won't leave you." I reassure. I wrap my arms around Levy's fragile body. I then start to hear her cry.

"Why? Why did this have to happen?" I hear her whisper to herself.

"It's alright. You'll be okay." After about ½ an hour of Levy crying, she finally falls asleep. I carry her in my arms back over to her bed. I walk out of her room and to where Salamander is.

"We need to talk." Salamander states.

"We need to stop Acnologia and find our parents." I reply.

"We can't tell anyone." Salamander states.

"So we agree on something for once." I state.

"And we have to work together again." Salamander states. The both of us run out of Fairy Hills and trace the scent of dragons.

"There at the edge of town." I state. We run to an opening and we see them. Metalicana, Igneel, and Grandeeney fighting Acnologia. All of them in their human forms.


End file.
